


Futa Huntress' Stockades

by Goid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Kate gets caught by The huntress and bad things happen to her.





	Futa Huntress' Stockades

>The Huntress drags Kate down to the basement, kicking and screaming  
>What Kate sees, once she rounds the corner into the basement makes her thrash harder.  
>In what can only be described as a rudimentary stockade, both fen ming and meg are already strapped down with it.  
>The two girls rest on a large log, their knees, and elbows barely able to touch the floor.  
>Their wrists and ankles restrained.  
>Both fen ming and Meg are naked, at least from the waist down and completely exposed to anyone or anything that would take advantage of them.  
>The Huntress throws Kate down on the free spot on the log next to meg and attempts to hold her in place as she starts to restain Kate’s ankle  
>Kate fights but the Huntress is too strong and soon enough she finds her legs bound to the floor  
>After a couple of minutes her hands are the same way.  
>The Huntress then goes behind Kate and grabs her waistband and begins to tug at it.  
>She tears at the fabric, pulling it down Kate's ass and sliding it down to her knees.  
>The Huntress stands, admiring her work for a moment before disrobing herself, getting ready to partake in the fruits of her labor.  
>Before her are three exposed young women ready and waiting to be violated, The Huntress just has to choose which one  
>Fen ming and Meg are already fairly exhausted from previous sessions, and since Kate is the newest arrival it’s time to break her in.  
>Now naked, The Huntress stands behind Kate, her hands slowly creeping around her pelvis as she fixates on Kate’s plump ass.  
>The Huntress bends down and slaps Kate’s ass, then grabs a good handful of it. The skin is nice and plump and bouncy, it jiggles as it is struck.  
>The Huntress pulls her hand back and licks her fingers, she then goes for Kate’s exposed honeypot  
>Kate yelps in surprise as her lips are poked and prodded before being slowly spread open as fingers enter her.  
>All the while The Huntress uses her free hand to stroke her semi-erection up to the full mast.  
>The Huntress retracts her hand from inside Kate, then spits on her dick and rubs it around to use as lube  
>The Huntress lowers herself to a squat before getting on her knees behind Kate, lining herself up with Kate’s moist hole.  
>Grabbing Kate’s ass cheeks and trying to part Kate’s lower set of lips with her thumbs, The Huntress presses her cock head against Kate and presses, stretching Kate to her limit as the Huntress’ girth very slowly slides in.  
>Kate cries out in pain as her pussy is being forced open by something that is slightly too big.  
>inch by agonizing inch the Huntress’ dick slides into Kate until she finally bottoms out.  
>Kate can feel the Huntress’ cock pulsate inside her  
>The Huntress rests, fully hilted inside Kate for a few moments before she starts to pull back out  
>Kate’s pussy clamps down as she does this and makes the backstroke feel even more intense than when The Huntress stuck it in.  
>About three-fourths of the way out, The Huntress plunges back in, smacking her balls against Kate’s clit and pelvis  
>Kate grits her teeth as The Huntress’ sizeable member barrels its way through her insides.  
>After a few thrusts The Huntress finds her rhythm and starts to slowly fuck Kate, Kate softly crying and whimpering and groaning while being raped.  
>The Huntress wraps her hands around Kates's thighs, getting a good grip and begins to use the leverage to pull her back towards herself, picking up the pace with her thrusts  
>The Huntress can feel her lust flaring inside her, keeping up at this rate she wouldn’t last too much longer.  
>The Huntress leans forward and reaches up, fishing her hand under Kate’s shirt and grasps one of her big breasts to fondle as she fucks her.  
>Drawing it out as long as possible The Huntress tries to hold back but it doesn’t do much good.  
>The desire to breed this slut is too strong.  
> It's at this point she begins to hammer Kate with very rapid thrusts, the sound her body smacking against Kate ass filling the basement.  
>Kate’s cries of mostly pain are audible from the killer shack above the basement.  
>Feeling her climax coming, The Huntress gets a burst of energy, doubling down on her effort to destroy Kate’s sex.  
>When it finally hits her, The Huntress hilts herself inside Kate and cums, flooding Kate with her seed.  
>After a moment, The Huntress pulls her softening cock from Kate, a bit of semen falling to the floor.  
>The Huntress backs off, finally letting Kate recover.  
>Another minute and the Huntress quickly wipes herself as clean as she is going to get with a nearby rag and then gets dressed, leaving Kate to stew in the juices.  
>Three girls were on the log side by side, all had been violated the same way, or at least Kate assumed they had been.  
>And there was another spot to the right of Kate for the fourth girl.  
>The Huntress had more hunting to do.


End file.
